The Fall and Rise of the Venturian Empire
by KrazyAndBlunt
Summary: Casey knows something about Sally and its driving her crazy. Not as ominous as it sounds. Dasey and Lizwin.
1. Chapter 1

1

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD. I think that's obvious.

A/N: I got this inspiration at the end of the newest LWD, when Sally and Derek start dating and Edwin starts to date that chick who looks really familiar. If anyone what her name is on the show, I would love to know!

Casey McDonald was officially freaked. Not only did Derek manage to get a girl who wasn't a complete air head, Casey had just found out about Sally's dating history. What worried her the most is that Sally's patterns were almost a reflection of Scott's.

Casey had no idea what to do. It didn't seem like Sally was cheating on Derek _now _but... what if she was? Or what if she decides that dating five boys at one time is better? What if she broke Derek's heart?

_Ha!_ The evil side of Casey seemed to say_ Derek doesn't have a heart!_

**Yes he does! **She argued** He warned me about Scott! And he tried to warn me about Max! Even tried to tell me about Sam!**

_Oh, puh-leaze. The thing with Scott was fluke. And _he _actually had proof!_

**What about Sam? And Max!**

_Sam is his best friend. He was afraid you'd embarrass him. And he's always hated Max. Even _you're _not that oblivious._

**He deserves to know! I may be wrong, but even if I am, all he has to do is talk to Sally, and everything will be okay again!**

_Yes, because Derek is such a great communicator..._

**That's not fair! You know he's changed! He's kinda nice now, and he does better at school, he doesn't make Ed do stuff...**

_That's another thing! Derek has finally become, what you call complete. If you tell him... it'll break his heart... not that I care... but you do..._

**I do not!**

_Just imagine, those big puppy dog eyes looking at you sadly... asking you why you had to tell him..._

**Shut up!!**

Casey shook her head vigorously. This was way too much like the little devils and angels on your shoulder. And, unfortunately, they were both right.

Again, Casey was struggling with right and wrong in her head, only this time, it was in the classroom.

_If you tell him, he'll hate you. The light banter will become hell. He'll never speak to you again. It'll eat him up until he becomes worse than what he already is... was... whatever._

**If you don't tell him he'll hate you even more. He'll feel hurt, betrayed, like you couldn't care less.**

_We couldn't._

**Will you just shove it, already?**

Casey let out a small groan, and the whole class looked at her in surprise. 

"Casey?" the teacher asked slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a small headache," Casey sighed, "Could I go to the infirmary?" The teacher nodded in sympathy. Casey McDonald did not skip class for no reason. What made it ten times worse is when Casey walked past Derek's seat, he grabbed her sleeve and asked if she was alright.

"Great," she thought as she walked down the hall, "He's worried about _me._"

A/N: Some people may call this short, but it came in a burst of inspiration. Sally just annoys me. So click the little purple button( which is also arguably blue) and review! You know you want to. CLICKY!!


	2. Crazy Casey

1Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. Too bad.

A/N: I didn't expect this much support from people! I mean, sure, only four reviews, but its only been 1 day! _And_ one said reviewer favorited it( or was it more than one?)Thanks for that, by the way, SerenitySoldier97; inukag.lover19; Arica, Princess of Rivendell; and dramacrazed101. Not only that, but I got a lot of alerts! Thank you guys! Oh yeah, Edwin's girlfriend's name is Michelle, but I still think I recognize her from somewhere else...

Ch.2

Casey sat in the nurse's office letting the stark whiteness block all thought from her mind.

_OK, now you're officially crazy._

Well, there went that dream.

"Where's the good one?"Casey thought desperately.

_Had a seminar. Then she's going out with the other shoulder angels. You know, Kronk Angel, Tom Angel, Jerry Angel... She's really popular._

" OMG!" Casey thought screamed, "You're jealous!"

_Yeah, and so are you. I'm you're bad qualities remember? As long of your jealous of Emily, Sally and Kendra, I'll be jealous of little Miss Perfect._

"Wait... that means little shoulder person #2 is my good qualities..."Casey thought slowly, ignoring the part about her being jealous of other girls. " That means I'm popular!"

_Not so much..._

" I'm surprised you don't look like Derek dressed in a devil suit."

_You can't actually see me. Besides, I wouldn't say that, or it might actually happen..._

Casey groaned and slumped against the wall, causing the nurse to look at her worriedly.

The nurse had sent Casey home early, telling her not to come back until her head felt better. Casey was going to hold her to that promise. She needed all the time she had to puzzle out what the hell she was going to do about this shit.

**Hello!**

"Dang it," Casey muttered, " Here comes Polly Preppie Pants." Then, she cringed, realizing that she had used one of Derek's lesser nick names for her.

**Where's Casey Devil? She was supposed to meet us here.**

"She kinda already talked to me today. You were at some sort of Angel meeting."

**The little witch! Trying to convince you to do the wrong thing, when you have no common sense to protect you!**

" Maybe you shouldn't go out when she's here."

**The girl never goes out! Poor thing, dreadfully in love with Der- I mean, you know some random dude's angel... totally random dude.**

"Oh... Can I ask you a question?" Casey felt silly asking a figment of her imagination a question, but she obviously knew best.

**Of course, dear.**

" Me Devil said I was jealous of Em, Kendra and Sally? Why?"

**Because you are dear! Oh, not dreadfully, but about the little stuff, yes. You're jealous of Emily because she's got a boyfriend who will always love her. You're jealous of Kendra because she's got everything else.**

"What about Sally?"

**Sorry, but the Head Angel made me promise not to tell. Angel's honor.**

"Well, what about this Sally thing? Can't Me You and Me Devil just flip a coin?"

**No... you have to make that choice.**

" Lot of help you are." Angel Casey left then, and regular Casey felt empty inside. Placing her head in her hands, she started to cry.

Nora heard her daughter's tears and slowly crept up the stairs to the room.

"You okay Case?" she asked lovingly as she stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah, Mom," Casey whispered. Nora shot one last look at her daughter and gently closed the door. Casey threw herself backwards onto the pillows and closed her eyes. This stupid tiny thing was driving her crazy. Literally.

A/N: Sadly, no devil and angel in the next chapter, but Lizzie, Edwin and the rest of the family (especially Derek) notice changes in Casey. Anyway. Click the purple button and review and... I'll try and give you a cool little stylized rock symbol thing. I swear. I know a guy. ;p


	3. Angels are not what they seem

1

Ch. 3 : Angels are not what they seem.

Disclaimer: Really. I don't own LWD. It would be 10 times more random. And in Driving Lessons, Derek would have gotten his license before Casey, just because I like to make her crazy.

A/N: Once again, you guys are the best!! Keep the reviews coming! Like I said before, this chapter is what Derek and the rest of the family think about Casey's new freak out. Also some EdMichelle problems will arrive. Oh yeah, sorry about the rock symbol, the site it was on won't work on this computer, but if you really want it I can tell you how to get it.

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDAS

George listened to Nora's rambling about how she didn't know what was wrong, about how she felt like she needed to help, about how she felt like she was failing. George kept trying to reassure her, but to no avail.

"Nora, sweetheart... Casey's a big girl, she'll be fine. Besides, you know Casey, it's probably some silly little thing about Derek," he said lovingly, pulling her against his chest.

"I guess you're right Georgie," she sighed, relaxing just a smidgen, " It's just that Casey's so emotional.."

"Listen, Nora," came Derek's voice as he walked down the staircase, " Casey's not fragile, or delicate. She's definitely not a oh-please-help-me-you-big-strong-man girl, either. She'd rather bite you than take your help. So just let her fix it by herself. The kid'll be okay." Derek looked at his father's astonished face, shrugged, and walked to the kitchen on a quest fo food.

"I guess that rules Derek out as a suspect," Nora said, and George nodded his head, dumbfounded.

daseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseyd

Lizzie stared at Edwin with what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look on her face. Edwin was talking to Michelle, trying to pick out a date day that she didn't already have plans. Lizzie had been standing there for fifteen minutes and he finally noticed her.

"Hang on, Babe, gotta sort something out," Edwin pressed the phone against his shoulder and hissed at Lizzie, "What the hell do you want?"

"I thought _you_ wanted to collect information about Casey's latest breakdown! I thought _you _wanted to figure out what Derek had to do with it! If we're going to do that we need to start now, not talk to your girlfriend like love sick puppy!" Lizzie said this in a very demanding way, and Edwin looked at her with wide eyes.

With shaking hands he brought the phone back to his ear. "Hey, Mitchie, Baby, gotta go. Talk t' ya' later." Suddenly, his face became bright. "No, you hang up first... no, you hang up first."

Lizzie let out a scream of frustration, yanked the phone from Ed, and pressed the off button.

"There," she told him, "_I_ hung up first." She threw the phone back to him, and walked out the door. He watched her and his only thought was, man... what's gotten into her?"

Daseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseyd

Ed and Liz watched as Casey talked to Sally on her cell. They couldn't hear what she was saying, and Edwin, of course was grumbling about it.(A/N: We can here it though!)

Casey: Hey, Sally, what's up?

Sally: Not much, Just wanted to talk. How's that headache?

Casey: Okay I guess.

Sally: Well, Derek told me, he sounded pretty worried.

Casey: I'm okay now. Ya' know took some Aspirin, the usual.

Sally: Oh, yeah, well... Da-_ave_ stop that!

Casey: Who?

Sally: Oh, you know... my um... brother. You know how they can drive you crazy.

Casey: No kidding.

Sally: You know what, Case? I gotta go.

Casey: 'Kay... Bye

Sally: Bye

Lizzie and Ed were dumbfounded. That was possibly the most uneventful phone call _ever._ Of, course they didn't hear Dave. Or how Sally had acted towards Dave. When Casey bust into tears, they took it as a sign to leave.

"How did she know? How did she know I wouldn't tell Derek the second I heard Dave's voice?" she thought frantically, trying to make sense through the tears.

**Because she knows. She knows you're a coward. That you'll never tell him because you're afraid.**

The words didn't hurt, until she realized that the words weren't said by the Casey Devil. It was an angel's voice. Angels stuck with angels didn't they? And her angel was on Sally's side.

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDAS

A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was crazy. And not really what I said it'd be. But I don't really want to give much light on Derek, I want him to be mysterious for little while. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be about the Devil and Angel's lives. I know I'm sorta making them a main character. Funnily enough, they weren't even supposed to make it out of the first chappir, but I got attached. So, I'm stuck with them.


	4. For the love of a Devil!

1Ch. 4

"For the Love of a Devil"

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

A/N: OK, right now Devil Casey is my favorite OC ever, so this is gonna shed some light on how the Angel Casey maybe isn't so sweet, and the Devil Casey is... well, more human then she'd like to admit.

Daseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseydaseyd

_Stupid Angel and ger stupid lies. How dare she try to take over my job? Telling Casey that she's a coward? Hello? My job! It's not as if I actually want Casey to keep her mouth shut! I'm in absolute love with Derek's angel! Tell me, if Casey makes Derek mad, how am I supposed to get Derek Angel to notice me in the good way?_

_Besides, I like Casey too much to let her get heartbroken! Angel knows that if she doesn't tell Derek, he'll marry that skanky Sally, and Casey will never get married to him, have 2 kids, and write a best selling novel about a girl who practically lives out her life! _

_I can tell your absolutely shocked at what I've previously said. Yes, I'm in love with Derek's angel. Yes, I know the future! What, you think we just randomly choose times to appear? As if! We appear at the most crucial times in life. Besides, its custom that when the human couple are in a relationship, the 'shoulder people' as Casey calls us, to be in a relationship. Angel's only doing this so she can get Angel Derek._

_No wonder she likes Sally! The bitch the friggin' same!_

_DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASE_

**Look, I don't know what the little bitch told you, but it's not true! I do not like Angel Derek! I'm just trying to make Angel Sam jealous! It's not my fault she was born a devil!**

**And besides! Who cares if I support not telling Derek? I'm not telling her not to! Look, the boy has bagged on her time after time and she's still trying to protect him? As if! **

**I know you must be confused, about me and Devil's personalities. But its not all that hard. Our job is to lie, simple as that. We lie about what we support, we lie about our lives. It would kill a weaker person. But I've done it my whole life.**

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDA**

**A/N:** Well? What did you guys think? I know it's short, but it did what I needed it for! And yes, you're supposed to hate the Angel. And no, not all Angels act like her. She's just special. I think in the next chapter I'm gonna explore how Sally feels about all this, and try and explain who this Dave guy is.


	5. Not Quite Alone

Ch. 5

"Not the only one"

Disclaimer: I don't LWD

Author's Note: This is going to be a very wierd chappie. But it's gonna shed some light on Derek.Thnx, 4 all the reviews guys!!

Casey was worried. She had prayed so hard that maybe she had been wrong about Sally. Unfortunatley, she hadn't been that lucky. Of course, she could just take Sally's word that Dave was her brother, but no one flirted with their brother like that.

**No one but you, huh, Casey?**

_Hey! Derek is her stepbrother!_

" Yeah, it makes a diffrence," Casey muttered sarcasticlly, than stopped in shock. She flirted with Derek?

**Yeah, like you didn't know.**

"I...I didn't know," she whispered.

"Didn't know what?" came a familiar and not entirely unpleasant voice.

_O God!! It's him!!_

Casey whirled around to see Derek standing in her doorway. She was nearly fell over when she noticed two small specks of light, a red and a white, hovering around Derek's head. Casey originally thought that her Angel and Devil where a figment of imagination, but now... was she crazy, or were they real?

"Didn't... know... what?" Derek asked again, only this time slower, as if talking to a small, stupid child.

"Huh?" Casey asked, snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh. Yeah. Ummm... Well, I guess I just realized something. I mean, I used to think you were self- centered and arrogant." She silently thought two more words, "And sexy."

**All true.**

_**Especially the sexy part.**_

"And?" Derek asked, clearly not seeing where this was going.

"I guess I never realized you were really...well, nice." When she finished, she was blushing all the way to her hairline. Derek was gaped like a fish, and then decided to defend himself.

" I am not n-n-ni- okay, you got me. Whaddya' want?" Derek said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Casey's mouth fell open. She hadn't expected him to offer a bribe. But then again, she hadn't expected him to admit to it.

" What?! No! I'm not gonna tell anyone! I just... didn't realize you had... well, a consience." That was as close to the truth as she could get.

"Oh, I've always had a consience. I've just gotten worse at ignoring it." At that point, he glared at the small white dot of light hovering over his shoulder. He turned back to Casey in a split second later and told her,very strongly, "Don't you dare tell anyone."

" 'Course not, D," she said sweetly, pushing him out of the room.

"Casey! I swear to God! If you-" she locked him out then giggled softly.

(A/N: 'Kay, This part has Derek and his 'Shoulder People'. Their speech is written the same as The Caseys, only underlined. :D )

Derek looked at the door in suprise. When did Casey get so hot? Well, she was always hot but that teasing thing...

**Yeah, BOYEEZ!**

___My God! You two are so sexist._

"Ummm...We're guys. It's what we do."

**Hey! Did you see that Angel? I hear she's sin-gle! And loose!**

"Wait. How can an Angel be loose? That's..."

_An oxymoron? Yeah. We get to choose our own paths, even though we are pressured into tradition. Apparently, the devil's the good one. I think she's the cute one._

Derek finally moved to his own room, throwing on his headphones and plopping down on his bed. He couldn't get Casey out of his head. Wait a minute, what the hell was he listening to? He glanced incredously at his iPod and sighed. Oh, it was the "Casey" Playlist.

**Dude, you have got it bad.**

Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crowe. That, he couldn't help. It was Casey's favourite song. How could it not be on here?

The Total Drama Island Theme Song. Yes, he knew it was a little young for him, but Lizzie watched it sometimes and Courtney and Duncan reminded him of someone.

That song. He had no idea what it was or who sang it all he knew was that he stole it from Sam and it fit them so well.

Lookin Glass. He thought it was by Stone Cold Sour. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that Casey had it on repeat for a week. A week.

Dreaming Wide Awake. By those wierd guys on American Mall. He thought she had the soundtrack and the entire clothes collection. Scratch that. He knew it.

**Dude! Forget her!**

"No!"

_It could ruin your whole life._

"I know that."

**Dude?**

_Yeah?_

**Shut up.**

**A/N: Well, that's it, I guess. I meant it to be longer but... you know me.So... BYE!!**


	6. Sweet as an Angel

Chapter 6

"Paul is as sweet as an Angel"

Disclaimer: I don't LWD or Fusion FlyPen. But I do own a singular FlyPen.

A/N: I almost didn't write this. Mostly because I HATE to type. So you can thank my FlyPen for this. All I had to do was correct my mistakes. And my handwritings wierd, so it didn't record everything exactly right.

Paul hadn't seen Casey Since was three whole days without having Casey scream in his ear about Derek's many annoying qualities. And frankly it was unnerving. He sighed. Paul hated to do this, but he was a guidance counselor, after all. Getting to the bottom

of things was his job.

"Will, Emily Davis please visit Mr. Greeby's office.

Paul sighed, he hated resorting to mind games, but if you wanted gossip, you went to Emily.

"Paul?" Emily's voice squeaked. Paul's head shot up to see Emily's dark brown curls fall over her face as she stuck her head in the door.

"Come in, Emily, have a seat," Paul forced grin.

________________________________________________________________________________

The teachers at the school had a bad habit with, gossiping about their students, legal or not.

''So," asked the senior English teacher, Mrs. Crabby, ''How's the McDonald-Venturi case coming?" Paul smiled at his Friends who were all hanging on to every word. Casey and Derek, unbeknowest to them, were the talk of the town. Especially after Casey broke up with Max.

"Well, Derek hasn't come to see me, obviously, but I did manage to drag Sam and Emily into my office," Paul smiled. He wasn't going to tell them unless they asked. And he really hoped they asked.

"And? "pressed the newest and youngest teacher, .

"Well," he said eagerly, sliding into a seat in between Ms. Bryum and Coach Curtis, "Sam was pretty closemouthed. But Emily pretty much spilled her guts."

"What did she say! What did she say?'' Anna the day janitor asked with overzealous vigor. "I'm getting there. Be quiet," Paul said quickly, "And listen to this. In her word vomit today, Emily said, in no uncertain terms, that she knew Casey was In love with Derek."

"Yay! " Ms. Byrum squeaked, clapping her hands In glee.

"Girl, you are still a child aren't you?" Coach Curtis said throwing an affectionate arm around her shoulder.

Ms. Byrum was like an adopted child to all the older teachers, and a sister to Paul and Coach Curtis.

"Oh, yeah," Paul said nonchalantly sipping the coffee Anna had just handed him, "Sally's cheating on Derek."

"What?"' was the resounding chorus.

"Marti heard Casey talking to Sally, who told Liz, who told Ed, who told Sheldon, no told Emilly, who told me that today In her vomiting of words earlier today."

"Is nothing sacred? "Mrs. Gibby asked in a scandalous voice.

"Duh, It's _high school_."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Derek."

" Paul."

The two men staring each other down may have been the most important people in Casey's life, whether or not they knew it, and here they were, both of them trying to figure her out, yet neither willing to give upthe information they possessed.

"So how's your sister?"

"Step-sister. She's fine.'' Paul winced at the slight pain Derek's voice. He hadn't meant to resort to such a low blow, but for some reason it had just slipped out. He had to bring out Derek's real feelings, didn't he?"

"Derek, if you don't tell me, I can't help."

"Help with what? She's fine! I'm the one-" Silence. Silence that made him wish Sam was back.

" Derek, anything you say in this room is confidential. By law, I can't tell anyone, not even Casey, so if-"Paul began, but was cut off by Derek's sudden flow of words.

"I love Casey. It's crazy and it's stupid and it's altogether insane. But I do, and I have, and I will. And I know-"Derek went on, for quiet some time, his words getting more and more confusing with every second. When he finally stopped, he was gasping for breath and Paul was staring, stricken.

"Wow."

"I know!"

"Why the hell did you do that?" Paul asked incredously.

"But you're the one who told me I could say anything, "Derek grumbled, finally sitting down.

''You can, but I was expecting you to tell me you had 'feelings' for her or that you think you like her, not that you've been lusting after her forever and a day."

"You want me to lie next time?"

"No," Paul said with a resigned sigh, "But I do want you to tell me why you can tell me the truth, but you can't tell Casey?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Really?

"No," Derek said dryly, "I was trying to give you whatyou expect, really and truly I didn't tell her because of Sally. And because Casey kinda hates me."

Paul rolled his eyes. Kids could be so clueless. But he couldn't just come out and tell him, it would be a breach in confidence. Maybe...

"Derek, what if I told you that hypotheticIy Emily told Casey loves you, too?''

"Well, hypothetically, that 'd be..... awesometagious. But, Sally would still a contributing variable."

Here came the hard part...

"Derek, Sally's cheating on your. Hypothetically. To his credit, the boy didn't seem sad, or angry, sea Just shocked. Then he breathed heavily anda awnsered. "Well, then Sally's a bitch who's about to lose her boyfriend to his stepsister."


	7. Fall of the House of Venturi

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD

A/N: Just 2 B clear, bold iz angel, italics r devil. I kno I'm not consistent but I'm trying again. I'll probaly go back and correct EVERYTHING when I'm finished. Oh yeah, ' ' iz thoughts. And if itz underlined then itz the Dereks.

Ch. 7

"The Fall of the House of Venturi"

Derek pressed his head to the counters. Somehow, the coolness of tile spread through his mind, erasing almost all the bad thoughts whirring, whirring around and around in his . He wasn't actually feeling heartbroken because he just dumped Sally, but more because Casey might hate him for it. She did get them together, after all.

_Oh crap...you messed up._

"Really? You're a friggin' genuis!"

**HEY! Watch your French!**

"Derek," Sally's voice interrupted. Derek's head wearily rose to look at Sally in a bleary disregard, "You're locking up," she said coldly, shoving the keys into his chest. His fingers fumbled to catch them as they fell, but the events of the day wieghed heavily on his body and mind, and the keys fell uselessly to the floor. Sally sneered and glided out as Derek dropped to his knees to pick up the fallen keys. Derek felt himself sink to the floor, and his conciousness slip away

**Hold on, Derek. Casey's coming.**

DASEYDASYDASEYDASEY 

Casey nervously chewed on her lip as she pulled into Smelly Nelly's parking lot.

**Somethings wrong.**

_Yeah, something's totally harshing my mellow._

' What is it?'

**Hell if I know**

Casey forced her movements to be slow and graceful even though she was just walking across a parking lot. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to fall on her face in front of her murderer. Her hand pulled on the handle and pain wracked her heart. She had seen him.

His body was curled into a ball, slightly shivering against the breeze drifting through the open window. His pain was obvious, and he was frantically muttering unheard words. For a moment, Case was stuck in the classic deer-in-the-headlights pose. And then, she was a bundle of speed. She rushed into the newly abandoned resturaunt and dropped abruptly (and painfully) to her knees beside him.

"Derek!" she yelled frantically, "Wake up! Please!" She rolled him over and shifted his head on her lap. She sighed at the sorry state he was blearily regarding the world in. With his eyes glazed over and his face a violent shade of red she pressed her lips to his temple to check for the fever that was so obviously there.

**Way to steal a kiss, Casey!**

_Angel, today is NOT the time!_

**Don't just sit there Case!**

_Run!_

Casey loooked around the room frantically. She couldn't carry him to car....

_So call an ambulance!_

' Oh! Right! '

Casey whipped out her cellphone and hurriedly dialed.

" 911, how can we help you?" Well, that's what the voice said even if it didn't sound too enthusiastic.

" Ummm.... this is Casey McDonald. And I just walked into Smelly Nelly's, and my friend-"

"Look, chick," the operator said, " you can't put him in jail for cheating on you."

"What?!" A mufffled voice started talking to the operstor on the other side, then came on Casey's line.

"Calm down, sweetie," a motherly voice crooned," Did...did he hurt you?"

"NO! But when I came in, he was... kinda collapsed on the floor. Umm...he has a fever, glazed eyes... and I think he's having trouble breathing." Derek was trying to talk again, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Derek, shhh. Don't talk," she whispered as the new operator offfered various condolences.

"The ambilances are on the way," she said kindly, "Would you like us to stay on the phone?"

"No, we're good.," Casey muttered. And that's when she fainted.

When the paramedics found them, Casey was still unconcious and Derek was muttering under his breath, cursing evrything from the devil to Casey's eyes. Needless to say, the paramedics weren't quite sure what to do.

daseydaseydaseydasey

Casey woke up halfway to the hospital.

"Oh My God!" she yalled, sitting straigt up and startling the paramedic next to her gurney.

"Calm down," he said calmly, pushing her shoulder slightly to make her sit back down again.

"Is.... Derek....." she tried to ask, even though her throat was most definetly closing up from stress. And also quiet afraid of what the awnser might be.

"He's fine, chick. Calm down."

"Good. Can I sit up now?"

"Ummm....no."

DEREKDEREKDEREK

Derek was awke for it all, softly whispering Casey's name over and over again. And when they started to roll him away, he tried despreatly to tell her he loved her, but the words would not cooperate. She told him not to talk and brushed his hair from his face, begging the doctors to let her go wherever they were taking him. It didn't work. And they rolled him away, leaving her alone, tears running down her face.


	8. The Venturian Man

Disclaimer: Don't own LWD. If I did...well, it'd probally be more like Degrassi.

BTW, what happened between Kyle and Jesse on Kyle XY?????????I don't know!!!!!!

Ch.8

"The Venturian Man"

Casey stared down at her stepbrother, who could not control his laughter.

"So, are you saying...you _fainted?_" Derek said incredously, laughter shaking his entire body.

_Hold it, do NOT wanna tick her off today._

**He's right for once. Casey's scary when she's mad.**

'Chillax, guys, she knows I'm kidding.'

"Wow Derek," Casey said, sitting next to him on the mattress," Way to make the person who saved your life HATE you." But she smiled and reached for a hug. Despite his better judgement (and with the judgement of Devil and Angel) he let Derek somehow found his arms around Casey's waist and his head on her could' ve sworn that he felt her lips on the top of his head. Or maybe that was wisful thinking.

_OMG! She just kissed him! She just KISSED him! She kissed him didn't she? She DID didn't she! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!_

**You are getting WAY too much pleasure from this. WAAAAAAY too much.**

Derek extracted himself slowly from Casey's embrace. Casey took one look at Derek's face and laughed, her hair falling in her face.

"Okay," Derek said, as the laughter died away,"I know you came bearing 'gifts' from the teachers, so bring it on." Casey stared at him like he had tentacles coming from his ears.

"Did the great D just ASK for for me to give him _homework_?"she asked, with fake horror. He had to admit, she was good at throwing horror and disgust around like pennies.

"Well, I _do_ have the smartest chick in school in my hospital beds. What else am I about to do?" he asked with his signature 'whatzittoya' smirk.

**DEREK!**

_I could think of a few things._

'I can't heeeeaaaaarrr yyyooooouuuuu.'

_yeah...that helps._

Derek tuned into reality as Casey pulled some books onto the bed. "Sooooo...." Casey asked, biting the side of her mouth,"What should we do first? Science... or Math?" A frown creased Derek's forehead.

"Ummm.....Neither?"

"Alright, Literature it is!"

Derek and Casey, well, mostly Casey, worked for an hour, trying to ignore Angels, Dvils, and giggling nurses alike. And then, it was time to leave.

"Casey McDonald?" yellled Inga, the biggest and the ugliest of the nurses.

"Yes?" Casey asked, bringing her head up from the lit. book. And in that second, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. When Derek snapped back to Earth, Casey was reaching for a hug.

"Uh-uh," he said, scooting back on the hospital bed, "You've had your hug for the day." Casey laughed again, and gathered up her stuff. She was walking toward Inga who was waiting impatiently for Casey to leave, but was stopped by Derek's voice.

"Casey!" He didn't care that she hated him, all he cared was that he was finnally going to say what had been on his mind 24/7, "I love you." And he watched, with great mischeivous glee, as Casey let her mouth drop open and was then bodily dragged down the hall by Inga. Sometimes, Derek considered Inga his best friend. This would be one of those times.

ILUVLUVDASEYCANYOUSAYCUTENESS

"You-you..." Edwin couldn't form the words, he could only stare at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes, Ed. I'm breaking up with you," Micheele said. The calmness in her voice was slightly chilling.

"Bu-but why?" Again, the words were stuttered and stumbled over by the ever so eloquent Edwin Venturi.

"Because! Did you really think I was going to play second to Lizzie my whole life? Did you really?" Michelle was angry now, and the words were thrown like cannonballs.

"Whaaa?"

"Edwin, if you acted anymore like Derek we'd have to ship one of you to Alabama!"

For the first time since the beginning, Edwin was able to form a single sentence:

" I do NOT act like DEREK!"

And with a sad shake of her head, Michelle walked away... for good.

AWWWWPOORED

Casey stared at Paul in surprise.

"What do you _mean_ you can't help me?" she asked incredously. Paul had always pullled through for her. ALWAYS.

"Casey... I can't tell you how to feel," Paul gently said, moving to hand her the tissue box, of which she snatched from his hand, "You have to-"

"I _know_ how I feel Paul. I'm not stupid.I get it! I love him! But what am I supposed to _do_ about it?" Casey was yelling as she sobbed into another of many stared at her in shock.

"What do _you_ mean 'what you're gonna do about it'? You've got to do what's right! Just tell him! And get it OVER with already!" Paul was yelling back now. He would hate himself for this later, a good counsler was always calm. But this... _this_ might as well have been a life-or-death situation.

"I can't! He's my bro-bro- I love him! Oh, god do I love but... they'd....they'd-"

"Casey-"

" I can't!" Casey's yell was heard throughtout the school, but only Mrs. Sawyer saw Casey run out the double doors,her purse swinging frantically behind her.

VERYSADCHAPPIE

Casey looked up at the blue skythrought the oak leaves hanging in her had run all the way to the park to sit under a _tree._

'How crazy am I?' she thought as a lonely sigh escaped her lips.

_Pretty Crazy, I'd guess._

'Hey Devil...where's Angel?'

_Er...hanging with Sally's Angel, actually._

'Figures'

_Sorry._

Casey slowly stood up, letting the sun pour over every inch of her body. She reached out, and her handsplucked a golden-red leaf from a nearly bare tree. She stared at the leaf with a fixated gaze, spinning the round and round. Gold and red shined in-between her fingertips, glancing off the shimmering bits of sunlight.

_So what're you gonna do?_

'What can I do? I love him but...is he lying to me? Am I just another girl to him? Sally never knew how good she had least she knew what she meant to Derek.I...I'm not good at taking risks.' CAsey's brain was on overload. God, she loved him. She really -

_Casey, listen to yourself. You know those girls you hate so much on the chick flicks? The ones where they love a guy soooo much and never do anything about it? Guess what...you've turned into...that._

'I have not!'

_Yes, you have! You love him! Jump him already and get it over with!_

'But this isn't just for love, Devil. Or for Derek. If Derek and I were the only people I had to worry about, trust me, I'd be at the hospital by there are other people in my , Sam, Ralph, Lizzie, Ed, Marti...our , our parents. the'd kill us. KILL US!'

_And you care...why? In a year, you'll both be gone. Are you really gonna throw away your chance at happiness because of some people?_

'But they're not just people... they're my friends...my family. They mean everything to me.'

_More than Derek? More than love? More than actually being able to have his arms around you? He loves you! You shouldn't have to hide it._

'But I do.'

_No, you don't. _

' Yeah, I-'

**Hey Guys! What'd I miss?**

_Derek told Casey he loves her._

**Yeah, he did. But it's not like he means it. And even if he did, you wouldn't have the guts to date him.**

'I do too! You know what, I'm going over there to talk to him...tomorrow.'

**You are?**

_You are? I mean... of course you are!_

With a toss of her head, Casey walked away.

_I knew it would work. Thanks, Kronk._

**No problemo. But how did you know she wouldn't tell the diffrence?**

_Casey...is...well, she's a Space Case._

_**END!**_

_**A/N: Di you like it? Hope you did. C ya soon! And remember, if u kno nething about Kyle XY, please tell!**_


End file.
